


For You

by whendidthisshowbecomemylife



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whendidthisshowbecomemylife/pseuds/whendidthisshowbecomemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt : Could you do an AU where Sous is a Yandere and Makoto is scared but Souske acts like its nothing when it comes to being covered in blood. Causing Makoto to faint, and despite how much Sous terrifies him, he still loves and cares about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

„Come.“

A rough hand was hovering in front of Makoto’s face, inviting him to join the larger man. A whimper escaped through the crack under the door of the shed Sousuke was asking him to enter. He shook his head, fingers digging into the dull earth. He heard the shuffle of dirty worn clothing as Sousuke knelt in front of him. He ducked his head towards his chest as far as he could. He knew if he’d look the other in the eye it would be over.

„Makoto.“

He didn’t move. Sousuke ran his dirty fingers through Makoto’s hair, yanking gently to lift his head. He opposed.

„Why won’t you look at me?“

There was a pause. Finally, Makoto whispered, „I don’t want to have him.“

Another pause.

„Hey. Look at me.“

Sousuke’s voice had that gentleness that Makoto knew was reserved only for him. Sousuke was huge, rough, aggressive – but when he was caring for Makoto or just as much as looking at him, he melted into a soft gentle creature. A creature that didn’t want Makoto to leave, no matter what. Makoto lifted his eyes, perhaps already deciding to surrender or having some blind faith in his own ability to resist the aquamarine depth of Sousuke’s irises. The larger man’s eyebrows were furrowed with concern, but he smiled gently when his eyes met Makoto’s green ones. „There...“ he murmured, cupping Makoto’s face in his hands and rubbing a thick thumb over his cheekbone. 

Makoto could feel his resolve crumbling to pieces. There was something about Sousuke that always mesmerised him and allowed him to be seduced more easily than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t rational – murder wasn’t rational. 

„Makoto.“ Sousuke rumbling voice soothed the hammering of his heart slightly. „You have to have him.“

He shook his head and felt warm tears digging through the thin layer of dirt coating his face. Of course, Sousuke was in a much worse state – he always made sure Makoto was as clean and comfortable as he could be with barely a person in miles and limited resources. He reached up and grabbed Sousuke’s bare wrists when another muffled cry reached their ears.  
„Please, Makoto... You’re weak. You need this. You’ll die.“

„We have food... we have animal meat.“

„It’s not the same. You’ve been sick and you’re weaker now, you need to have him. It’ll make you live longer!“

„It will make me a murderer... It will make me a cannibal, Sousuke!“

„Having one person gives you the rest of their lifespan. It’s worth it. You’re going to have him and you’re going to live.“

Makoto started struggling, throat stinging and closing up, but Sousuke grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor, pinning him down with his own weight. The man continued to wriggle underneath his captor, desperately trying to ignore the sounds from the other side of the door. „Makoto.“

The man froze. Sousuke’s voice was gentle again. Whenever Makoto expected him to be angry he surprised him by being delicate with him instead. He lifted his eyes again to look Sousuke in the face. His blue eyes were overspilling onto his cheeks. Makoto’s heart gave a painful lurch at the sight and he calmed down a little, a headache developing and one of his legs going numb.

„Please...“ Sousuke breathed, a hand coming up to brush a strand of hair off Makoto’s forehead. „Please, just once... I can’t live without you. Please.“

A warmth spilled over Makoto’s body, shivers subsiding and muscles relaxing. Sousuke’s eyes were like novels, word after word and plea after plea drifting softly through the blue, all of them directed at Makoto. He stayed still and let Sousuke dip his head down to kiss him on the lips, warm and soft, just like the first time they did this and every time in between. Sousuke was his weakness, but he was Sousuke’s even more so. Maybe he owed it to him to give in. When they pulled apart, he nodded.

The larger man got up swiftly and once again extended his arm to offer a hand to Makoto. He took it this time, eyes glued to the curves of the other’s face, focusing on why he was doing this, who he was doing it for, so as not to hesitate. Sousuke was doing all this for him. 

The door of the shed creaked loudly as it was opened and the boy inside started writhing against the chains and whimpering desperately. Makoto froze next to the doorway. Sousuke released his hand and continued forward towards the increasingly terrified boy. He couldn’t be older than ten. 

„The younger they are, the more years they have left. Come on. You’ll feel better soon.“

Makoto kept his eyes down as he followed the sound of Sousuke’s voice. He heard the sound of metal against metal, presumably Sousuke sharpening the knife. Makoto’s stomach curled in on itself as if a worm the size of his arm was drilling from his intestines to his lungs. The warmth that had been pleasant before was now suffocating. His ears were beginning to ring, drowning out the sounds of the boy and Sousuke. Makoto’s eyes followed the movements of the huge man as he walked over to the boy and placed the blade against the front of his throat, swiftly cutting right across, releasing a waterfall of blood onto his own hands, chest and face. The ringing was getting unbearable and the heat was making Makoto’s head spin, and the last thing he remembered was Sousuke turning to him, blood dripping down his chin, lips moving but the sound too distant for him to recognize any words, before the world turned as dark as the man before him.

 

He blinked his eyes open. His head was heavy with unconsciousness, but through the haze he noticed how revived his body felt. His head wasn’t pounding anymore, and his body was neither too cold nor too hot. He furrowed his brow. He couldn’t remember what had happened. He could hear the distant footsteps of Sousuke, and the sound made him smile. Whatever had happened, there was no doubt that he had Sousuke to thank. He was always taking care of Makoto. 

He sat up and found himself feeling full. His muscles tingled with an odd unfamiliar kind of energy and he was aching to get busy – there was probably wood that needed chopping, or he could go out and hunt if Sousuke let him. 

The footsteps grew louder and Makoto looked at the door expectantly. It opened and Sousuke entered the room, clean and refreshed, except for the blood running from his chin to his neck. Makoto blinked and it was gone. Sousuke was clean. „Hey!“ he said. „You’re up!“

Sousuke’s smile fell as he got a good look at the expression on Makoto’s face. Memories of the night before – or was it longer than that? – corroded his mind and suddenly the fullness in his stomach wasn’t so pleasant anymore. The larger man walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in close so Makoto had no choice but to look him in the eye. The blue, the same blue he’d seen so many times, that had asked him to run away and live in the woods away from everyone, was drilling into him, dictating soothing words right into his mind. „Makoto. How do you feel?“

Better. He felt a million times better. He’d probably never felt so good in his life. And how did Sousuke feel? He was so at ease with being covered in blood, covered in a boy’s life, and all for what? So Makoto wouldn’t die? So he’d be happy and comfortable, even if it meant Sousuke had to live with all the guilt? Is that how far he was willing to go for Makoto? The brunette’s muscles relaxed and his eyelids dropped slightly. „Better.“ he admitted. 

„Are you scared of me?“

He opened his eyes fully again and looked back into the blue. Sousuke looked like he was about to snap in half. Like everything he’d worked for all his life was about to be torn apart. Like Makoto was about to leave him. Yes, he thought.

„No.“

Sousuke eased at that, and as much as Makoto never wanted to lie to him, the look of relief and happiness on his face was worth it. All of it. Makoto pushed forward to lean against Sousuke’s chest and hide his face in the crook of his strong neck. „I love you,“ he mumbled, „and thank you.“


End file.
